


Touched For the Very First Time

by ladyblogger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblogger/pseuds/ladyblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally acts on his feelings for Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched For the Very First Time

“John, are you trying to say that I am incorrectly deducing your increased heart rate, cheek flush, and increase in perspiration as attraction?” Sherlock chuckled, his eyebrow raised and a smug grin on his lips.

John shook his head. He’d known Sherlock for a little over 5 months and had been struggling with a new type of feeling for about that long. He sighed, refusing to look Sherlock in the eye, “You know, I’m not gay”.

“You’re incorrectly assuming that sexuality is locked into specific and unyielding parameters, John” Sherlock said, leaning forward in his chair. His long fingers pressed together under his chin, his eyes boring a hole through John.

John’s heart raced as he lunged out of his chair, thrusting his hand into Sherlock’s curly hair, smashing their lips together forcefully. Sherlock was ridged for a moment. He knew this is what John had wanted to do for some time, but he didn’t predict that John would actually do it; he was not going to complain however. He had next to zero experience with physical relationships, and John did not give any indication that he was going to approach this endeavor slowly. He wrapped his long fingers around John’s wrists.

John must have understood because his lips slowed and his pressure lessened. Sherlock was pleased that John picked up on his clues; perhaps this could work out after all. Sherlock kissed him back.

John pulled back after Sherlock had gotten quite lightheaded, “Well that was, unexpected” Sherlock said, clearing his throat.

“Well, um, it was probably overdue, wouldn’t you say?” John said, a bashful smile creeping onto his face.

“Well given that you have had feelings of a sexual nature towards me for the past few months, I would have to agree with you on that statement” Sherlock said, his emotions under control once more.

“Well since we’re, uh, um, exploring these feelings” John stammered, his cheeks flushing, “Did you want to, um, go to your bedroom?”

The left side of Sherlock’s mouth turned up into a sly grin, “I think that just makes sense”.

John outstretched his hand, offering it to Sherlock who took it, and let John lead him down the hall. John closed the door behind them and pushed Sherlock’s jacket off, letting it fall to the floor.

“John,” Sherlock cleared his throat, “As you know, I am not very experienced in this area”. He was looking over John’s head.

“I know Sherlock” John said, kissing Sherlock’s neck, and starting to work on the buttons of his purple shirt. “I promise we’ll take it nice and slow” he whispered into Sherlock’s exposed chest. He ran his lips across the cool flesh of Sherlock’s collarbone, leaving behind a trail of flushed skin. He pushed Sherlock against the door gently but forcefully. Sherlock’s breathing was ragged, uneven. John pushed Sherlock’s arms back, trapping them against the wooden door. He trailed slight kisses from Sherlock’s collarbone to his nipple which he twirled around in his mouth with his tongue. He tailed back up to Sherlock’s neck and moved his hands to his waist.

Sherlock cupped John’s face and drew their lips together. Sherlock was getting more confident. John reached down to the thin black belt around Sherlock’s waist and undid it slowly. Sherlock slipped his tongue into John’s mouth as John unzipped Sherlock’s fly. He stuck his hands down the back of Sherlock’s pants, gripping his ass. Sherlock nipped at John’s lower lip.

John began to kneel slowly, pulling Sherlock’s trousers and pants down with him, exposing his hard penis, it was larger than John had expected. Sherlock balled his hands, his knuckles turning white, “Are you sure John” Sherlock whispered, “I don’t think you’ve done this before and you don’t have to if you don’t want to”.

John was beaming now, he couldn’t help himself. He had been researching and practicing ever since he realized what his feelings really were. “It’s ok Sherlock,” John explained, “I want to”. John licked his lips and took a deep breath. He took Sherlock in his mouth slowly. Sherlock gasped, and ran his fingers through his hair. John slowly took him in deeper as he gripped the outside of Sherlock’s pale thighs. He went very slowly, unsure of himself.

“Oh John” Sherlock moaned. John removed Sherlock’s leaking penis from his mouth. He then ran his tongue from the base all the way to the leaking head. He gently caressed Sherlock’s testicles in his left hand as he took him all the way in his mouth again. Very soon after that Sherlock let out a shocked gasp as he came in John’s mouth. John swallowed a few times, surprised by the taste. He ran his fingers through his hair as Sherlock kneeled down so they were eye to eye. He used his long, shaking thumb to wipe the sleek shine of spit and come off John’s lips; “Thank you, John” he whispered, then he slowly pressed his lips to John’s red, raw ones. He helped John stand gently, and then pushed him onto his back on the bed, his feet still firmly on the floor. John propped himself up on his elbows, a surprised look on his face, “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” he asked surprised.

“Why of course John, why else would I be on my knees? Scrubbing the floor?” He smirked back at him. John smiled and bit his lip as Sherlock unbuttoned his pants, and started to pull them down. He struggled getting them off, and his face flushed. John arched his back, lifting his ass off the bed, making it easier for Sherlock to throw his pants aside. Sherlock smirked as John lay his head back on the bed.

Sherlock licked his lips, and stared at John’s erect penis, a little nervous. “Are you alright Sherlock, you really don’t have to do-“ John started to say, but he was interrupted when Sherlock took him entirely in his mouth in one shot.

John tried to stay still to keep Sherlock comfortable, but he couldn’t. He balled his fists, and arched his back, moaning Sherlock’s name. Sherlock slipped his thin pinky finger into John’s anus. John gasped surprised, but aroused. His penis was leaking pre-come, and a small amount dribbled down Sherlock’s chin. The sight of Sherlock’s black, tussled, curly hair tossing around as he sucked John off was the final straw; John came hard in Sherlock’s mouth.

John lay there on the bed, panting. Sherlock rose and lie down next to him. John pulled Sherlock onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock was drawing patterns across John’s pudgy stomach, and John had his hands pulling through Sherlock’s locks.

“I love you” John whispered into Sherlock’s hair.

“I know” Sherlock chuckled. John pinched his arm, laughing.

“I love you too” Sherlock said. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stories I wrote for my best friend Emily


End file.
